Spencer Bledsoe
Spencer Bledsoe is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles. He is best known for winning the competition despite having the odds against him, as he was the target of many votes and won no challenges. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, Spencer welcomed everyone to what he called “TV Stars: Spencer’s World”. Spencer commented that he was obviously going to win the game, and said that his experiences on Survivor would allow him to win. He stated also that he was “Jeff Probst’s MVP”, and said that Jeff did favors for him after the show. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, Spencer commanded that everyone bask in his glory. Spencer dropped his clothes and noticed Tila also was naked, and stated that it was a sign that the two needed to be together. He asked her if she was a sexual Nazi, and she said she was. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, Spencer discussed how he was anti-choice and supported the life of babies. He ended up not winning any competitions and remained fairly quiet for the episode. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had Spencer make fun of Helmet for being bald. He stated that he did not judge him, however, because his best friend, Donald Trump, was bald. At cancellation, he demanded that someone entertain him immediately, but nobody did so. In episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble, Spencer talked more about Donald Trump. Spencer was mildly surprised at the twins twist reveal, but he did not care. He began flirting with Julia, but stated that he was intrigued about the situation. Spencer was given an option, during the MVP bait, to shred letters from home and gain a special ability or to keep them for everyone. He shredded them ultimately and gained an extra vote. Episode six, Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees, had Spencer brag about his winnings from Survivor, and he said that he liked to travel the world because he was not poor. Spencer discovered a key and unlocked a safe to win a brand new car. Excited, he gloated in everyone’s faces. During the MVP vote, it was revealed that Julia had played her Immunity Pass to keep herself immune, and that Spencer would have been the MVP had she not used it. In episode seven, Everyone Here Is Freaking Insane, Spencer stated that he was a ladies man, considering he was in a relationship with multiple women in the House. He received a visit from his mother in the family visit challenge, but ultimately did not win. Before cancellation, he talked about his former love, Rosey Palms, and was deemed the MVP for the week after having it stolen from him previously. In the finale of the season, episode eight, Still Got White Boys On Tumblr At My Door, Spencer complained that being a straight white male was a drag. In the first round, Spencer found himself a target for elimination against Julia. After the first round of voting, the vote deadlocked and Spencer drew rocks with Julia. Spencer ultimately survived. Spencer stated that he had all of the white boys from Tumblr on his doorstep, talking about his fandom on the internet. Spencer then talked about how he felt like dead meat going into the next round of the competition, but said that he would do what he could to keep himself alive. In the next round, Spencer once again did not win anything, but survived after Bella was voted out of the game. In the final trivia competition, Spencer won the final VIP challenge and eliminated Santana from the game. After all of his bold moves in the game, compared to BrICE, Spencer received the majority of votes and was declared the winner of TV Stars Los Angeles.